A Curse Leads To Curses
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: During a battle, Jinx, out of fury, places a spell on our two birds. Of course, their actions towards each other now are out of pure hate. But now, things take a twist. RobRae
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I know I'm having a lazy time catching up to my other stories, but what the heck.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Or I'll sue you if you sue me! lol

------------------------

A Curse To Kill

Chapter 1: The Battle

A battle was going on. The H.I.V.E. against the teen titans. Mammoth was battling Robin and Cyborg; Gizmo was against Starfire and Beast Boy. And as usual Jinx was fighting Raven.(What else is new?)

"You still fight like a boy." "Is that all you can say you, or does your overstuffed marshmallow hair lose a brain in that big head of yours?" Jinx growled and sent a few kicks towards Raven. Raven started to dodge. "Ugly witch!" Jinx yelled to her while fighting. "Girly girl" "Tomboy!" "Cat eyes" "Freak!" Jinx kicked Raven in the stomach and sent her flying backwards. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven picked up a car with hert telekinetic powers, and threw it at Jinx, who wasn't able to dodge in time. She fell to the ground, and Mammoth and Gizmo were thrown over her. "Ugh!" She yelled. The police came to take them away. They were able to get Mammoth and Gizmo in the car (AN: If I have to write their names again today, i'll-) She looked up and tried to get away, which she was able to do since the police officer taking her wasn't looking. She made a run for it, but ran into Robin instead. He took one of her wrists, and pulled her up harshly to meet his face. "You are not going anywhere!" Robin told her. Rvaen came by his side. "Ugh!" Jinx yelled again. She kicked Robin, but Raven grabbed her. A police officer ran up to the titans to get a hold of Jinx. The officer grabbed her by both hands, another officer came and grabbed both her feet. She struggled hard against both of them, without any luck.

Jinx's POV:

Do they think they can get away with it? I'm not going to let anyone take me to jail. I looked up and both Robin and Raven. I needed revenge, and I needed it now! But what would be a good curse. Something they'll regret...Ah ha!

I looked up at both of them. I concentrated all my energy on the two of them. Things they didn't have in common...Things they did have in common. I'm a villain, and I used to work for Slade, so I know how to do it. I yelled to both of them. "Hey Birds, why not try something new?" "They both looked confused. "What?" They said at the same time a pink lightning bolt came towards them. They weren't able to jump, dodge, or do anything for that matter as they were paralyzed. It hit the two of them. They looked at each other before collasping onto the floor. Yes, my plan worked...The police went to help the titans in need, and the two holding me weren't looking again. Perfect.

Normal POV:

Jinx kicked both of them before they had time to think about anything. She ran off, and went to get Mammoth and Gizmo. She set them free and they escaped before the cops or the other titans could do anything about it.

------------------------

Med Lab:

Raven's POV:

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I clutched my head with my hands, it hurt so much, not even my healing could help. I felt...hate, loathe a desire to kill someone. But not anyone, this someone was close to me. Why did I feel like killing him? I thought we had a bond. '_He hates the bond.'_ What? Why? This wasn't knowledge, it was...anger? Anger was telling me this? Why? _'He hates you. Robin hates you.' _Robin? ... Robin hates me? _He blames you for the H.I.V.E. escaping.'_ Why? That wasn't my fault. _'It isn't. It's his. He just feels like blaming you...'_

Robin's POV:

I started to wake up, but ended up being dominated by a massive headache. I held my hand to my head. What happened? Why do I feel like detesting someone? Why do I feel this hatred and disgust towards this one person? I though we had a bond. _'You did. She broke it, on purpose. She hates you.' _Why? Why does Raven hate me? Did I do something? _'No, she doesn't want to blame herself for letting the H.I.V.E. go, so she blames you.'_ Why would she do that? That doesn't seem like Raven. _'Well it is.'_

Raven's POV:

That doesn't seem like Robin though. _'Well it is.'_ I saw him wake up next to me. I immediately shut my eyes. Why?

Robin's POV:

I saw Raven next to me._'Traitor'_ I looked up at her and she immediately closed her eyes. Why? Am I not good enough to look at anymore? She'll pay for that.

Normal POV:

"OH, I'm so sorry Raven." Robin said with mockery in his voice. "If I'm not good enough to even look at anymore, why bother talking to a scum bag like you?" Raven opened her eyes. "WHAT?" She yelled out in anger. I looked away. I didn't want to look at her. "What did I do that makes you so arrogant and concieted?" "What? You don't think I'm even good enough to look at! Why do you think I'm arrogant, you witch?" Robin said with pure hatred in his voice. "Oh! So you're gonna be like that, are you? You're not even gonna look at me? Raven shouted. "Both of them looked the other way."

Raven-"You big-headed insensitive jerk! You can't even trust your teammates with your eyes. Your eyes!"

Robin-"Well you stinky witch! I like my privacy. If someone, namely you, would come out more out of your creepy room, maybe I would get to know you better and I could trust you!"

Raven-"Oh yea, but I have a thing called 'KEEPING CONTROL OF MY EMOTIONS!' If I even think of fun, I could blow up this city! The planet! Don't you know what I'm capable of?"

Robin didn't feel like fighting. Especially at Raven. Raven felt the same way. But both were too arrogant and stubborn to admit it.

Robin-"I could care less of what you're capable of, let alone what you think!"

Raven-"By the way, every time you look at me, I don't close me eyes on purpose! It just happens!"

Robin-"Uh huh. Sure."

Raven-"Are you mocking me?"

Robin-"Duh"

Raven-"UH!"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" A table went smashing into Robin's bed, but he had dodged it. He threw a few bird-a-rangs at Raven, but she had flew off. The fight kept going. By the time they were finished, both were satisfied at the way the both looked. But Robin's mask had fallen off during the fight. They looked up at each other, what they saw in each other's eyes was not normal.

"Y-your eyes?" "Your mask?" They both looked at each other with hatred,confusion and surprise. Although Raven had never seen Robin's eyes, she knew it wasn't their natural color.

Robin's eyes were a ice blue color, with shades of violet in them. Raven's was almost the same, but they were violet with shades of ice blue in them.

The kept looking at each other. Robin felt this urge to hit Raven. Raven felt the same.

Suddenly, Robin punched Raven in the gut, and she flew backwards and landed on the ground. He went to punched her again, but a bed got in his way. It made him fly backwards. Straight into a wall. "Azerath-" But she got cut off as Robin ran towards her and did a spinning kick, which knocked her towards the window. Which shattered. And left Raven and Robin with several cuts and bruises. Blood was oozing out of both of them. "Piece of shit." Robin managed to call her. "Aroggant bastard." Raven managed to give a comeback, even with her pain. Little did she knew, someone was laughing evilly.

The voice belonged to a pink haired girl, with cat-like eyes. "HA! My plan is working! Soon, Robin is gonna destroy Raven, and Raven is going to destroy Robin!" She said.

Robin and Raven both collasped as Cyborg came in. "What the fuck!" He looked around. The beds were here and there. The sheets were thrown around the room. The screen was broken, the machine was toppled over, and the window was gone, leaving air to come in and move around the pieces of red glass. He looked over at Robin, who was trying to get up. Raven was still unconcious. She was still lying on the ground, with a pool of blood surrounding her.

"Robin, what happened?" "That stupid witch hates me, but I feel the same." "Robin, you attacked Raven?" "Well, she attacked first. I had to protect myself." Cyborg put the beds back in their place, motioning Robin to go and lie down on the bed. He went to go pick up Raven. He put her on the bed. As Cyborg was about to leave, Robin said "No way. You can't put me in the same room as that witch." "Robin! Stop calling her that man!" He fixed Robin's wounds as well as Raven's. "What's with your eyes? I'm gonna go check on that." He left.

Robin looked at Raven. "I hate you." He growled. He closed his half blue/violet eyes.

Raven woke up the minute Robin feel asleep. She was awake the whole time, just pretended to be unconcious. "Hate you too."

-----------------

What did you think? Please review, even if it's one word.

-ravenrogue19


	2. Hatred and Desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Dedicated to Blackrose2005 for beta reading and Emi-ray for being my first reviewer!**

A Curse to Kill

Chapter 2: Hatred and Desire

In the morning around 8, Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over what was for breakfast, and Starfire was watching them. Robin came in, and then a few moments later, Raven came in. Robin sent a glare her way, but Raven sent it back. Their mind meld let them have a telepathic conversation.

'_Freak'. _Robin thought. Raven heard it though, and just gave a remark back.

'_Jerk'._ -Raven

'_Asshole'-Robin_

'_Jackass.'-Raven_

'_Witch.' -Robin_

'Fu' -Raven 

Starfire had interrupted Raven before she could give her remark. Robin won that round.

"Friend Raven? Why are there blue in your eyes?" Beast Boy looked up to see Raven's violet eyes with shades of blue in them.

"Yea dude-, I mean Raven." Raven looked away.

"Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"That spell Jinx put on you. It might have something to do with it." Cyborg said. "Robin might have it too."

"Friend Robin, do you have the eyes that Friend Raven does?"

Robin looked away. He didn't care that everyone knew his eye color. He still didn't want his eyes to show.

"Yea Robin? Do you have these eyes?" Raven said, knowing she won this round.

Robin just left the room.

"Wow, are you two in a fight or something?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven just shrugged, and she noticed that Cyborg looked away.

Oh yea, she definitely won this round.

----------

Raven stood in front of Robin's door. She smirked and knocked the door. Robin opened; only to see the person he hated the most right now.

"Oh, it's only you." Robin said bluntly.

Raven growled. "Arrogant Bastard."

"Grouchy witch." Robin said.

"Guess I won that round, huh?" Raven said smirking once again.

"Maybe." This time Robin smirked. He brought his face closer to hers. "But I'm getting my revenge."

"Oh really?" Raven asked disbelieving. "And how are you ever going to do that?"

"I have my ways." Robin stated. His mask bore into her eyes.

Raven tried to look away, before something worse happened. But Robin forcefully grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"Let me go Robin." Raven tried to keep the emotional face on and the emotions out of her voice.

"No."

"And why not?" By now Robin let go of her chin and grabbed both wrists.

"Because I don't feel like it." Robin let go of her wrists and put his arm around her back with one arm and took off his mask with another. Raven was struggling. Then Robin brought his face down to meet Raven's lips in a bruising kiss. They stayed that way while Raven was struggling, then a shriek was heard and Starfire was seen at the corner. Starfire just left. Raven removed herself from Robin. A lamp broke.

"What the hell was that about? You want Starfire to get mad at…" her voice died down. "Me." She said softly. Now she knew what Robin had in mind.

"Good night Raven." Robin said smirking and then closed the door in her face.

Raven knew that she had a few things to do.

One: Get Starfire to understand Robin kissed her to irritate her.

Two: Get her revenge on that arrogant idiot.

----------

**Please review!**


	3. I Think You Liked It

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

"Starfire! Starfire!" Raven said, shouting to her friend while chasing after her.

"Raven, I do not want to listen to you! You are a betraying mean person like Terra!"

"Listen to me!" Raven said, finally catching up to her. "One: Don't compare me to Terra. Two: Robin and I are fighting, and we want each other to suffer as much as humanly possible! So, he wanted you to get mad at me, so that I would be your enemy, and that kiss didn't mean anything!"

"Really?" Starfire asked, unsure of whether or not to believe her.

"Really. I promise that that's the truth."

Starfire stayed quiet. "Alright friend Raven. But why are you in friend Robin fighting. Is it the coming of the Rekmas?"

"No, we just woke up and starting hating each other. We'll get over it soon. Don't worry."

"Are you sure friend Raven? Because my pudding of happiness will relieve you and friend Robin of this fighting."

"No thanks Starfire. We'll settle it ourselves."

"Alright." Then gave her friend a small hug, and left.

'And now for that boy blunder.' Raven thought, while heading towards Robin's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven was once again knocking at Robin's door.

"Coming." Was heard.

Raven folded her arms, waiting for an explanation, and some revenge.

Robin opened the door to once again to see Raven in front of him. She moved him out of the way, went into his room, closed his door, and faced him.

"You are such a fuckin cocky asshole! What the hell was that for? You could've done something else other than kiss me!" She said while pacing back and forth..

"Yea, but I think you liked it."

"What?" Raven stopped pacing. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I think-no-I know you liked the kiss."

Raven had to stop her emotions from getting out of control. What she didn't see was Robin circling around her.

"I could just tell that you wanted to kiss me." He said.

"I did not! Why in the world would I want to kiss a deluded fucker like you anyway?"

"Cuz you like me, and think I'm hot. And I'm not a deluded fucker you grouchy witch."

"What I think is that you are just full of yourself."

Robin was behind Raven, and then brought his mouth down to her ear, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered, "I am not, and since you're defending yourself like you are, it just proves I'm telling the truth."

"UH! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Robin was covered in black energy and sent flying to the wall. He got up weakly, then ran towards Raven and threw a few punches at her. She blocked them with her hands, and then flipped backwards, and Robin flipped forwards. He sent a kick her way, which, unfortunately, kicked her in the gut, and sent her flying towards the opposite wall. Raven raised her head a bit, to see Robin towering over her. An idea popped into Raven's head. She grunted a bit, and saw Robin smirking, thinking he was victorious. She quickly raised her hand, and shouted "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" A black beam flew out of Raven's hand and flew towards an unsuspecting Robin who got hit, and crashed into the wall. Then Raven got up, took control of his body, **(His body was covered in black energy again)** and slammed into the wall a few times, which rendered him unconscious.

Raven left him in his room and went to hers.

While she was walking, she was asking herself, 'Did I like that kiss?' A voice inside of her said, _'Yes, you did.'_ 'Yea right, why would I like a kiss from a deluded fucker like him?'

'_Simple.'_

'_You like Robin.'_

'_A lot.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry, it was short, but please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

**Dedicated to Blackrose2005 for beta reading.**

------------------------

**Raven's POV:**

There was no damn way that I liked Robin more than a friend. Heck! I didn't even like him as a friend! I needed meditation. Now.

------------------------

**Robin's POV:**

Uh, damn, my head. I got up, but it was hard for some reason. I felt like shit. What the hell happened?

------------------------

**Starfire's POV:**

I wish to believe friend Raven. It did look as if she was struggling when she was kissing Robin. I did love Robin most dearly, but he had not yet say he loved me as well. What shall I do? I cannot think straight anymore! The image of Robin and Raven kissing has plagued my mind. I sat down on my bed. Maybe some resting well help me think.

------------------------

**Robin's POV:**

I remember what happened now. Raven came, I kissed her in front of Starfire, then she came back again, I told her she liked the kiss, and then we battled.

Ok, nothing unusual.

But… the kiss was uncalled for. I guess she didn't like it. Oh well. I just will have to find out whether or not she liked it.

This time though, I have to get her to tell the truth.

------------------------

**Raven's Room:**

**Raven's POV:**

I heard a knock at my door, but I did my best to ignore it. I was meditating, and no one should ever bother me now. Focus Raven. Focus.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Oh I give up.

Whoever is at the door is going to get it now.

"What?" I yelled, opening the door fully, not caring who saw my room.

But it happened so fast.

_He_ came in, closed the door, locked it, then took me in his arms and kissed me, right then and there.

I tried struggling, but he was way stronger than I was. Oh great. He really wanted a death wish.

Then he tried to get into my mouth. My mind was telling me _'Don't do it!'_ But my lips weren't listening to me. They let Robin's tongue in, and my tongue and his battled for dominance. Then my conscience finally kicked in. I pushed Robin away from me. He just smirked and left. What the hell just happened?

------------------------

**Robin's POV:**

As much as I hated the witch, I really wanted to find out whether or not she liked the kiss I gave her before. And… now it was obvious. Since she responded to my kiss now, I knew she liked it then. This gave me control of the war between us. I could use this to taunt her. Perfect. Now the question is: What next?

------------------------

**Raven's POV:**

My mouth had a taste lingering in it. This was what Robin tasted like.

Yuck.

I have mixed feelings now. I hate him, yet I like him! I am going to kill Jinx for this. She put this curse on me… she's going to regret it.

------------------------

**Somewhere where Jinx is…**

**Jinx's POV:**

Ha! Those stupid titans are going to ever regret that they messed with me…

------------------------

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Dedication: Blackrose2005 for being my beta reader.**

**Raven's POV:**

Three words: I hate Robin.

How dare he? I hate him! Why the hell does he come and kiss me?

And even worse, I responded to the kiss.

Great, now he's going to be even more cocky and annoying than ever before. I'm sure he'll keep taunting me, and mocking me about it. I have to do something before he makes his next move, which could be at anytime, like tomorrow, or even tonight!

I didn't know how right I was.

­­­

**Nighttime(around 11 p.m.)**

Robin had a smirk on his face when he snuck out of his room. He had it all planned out. Starfire had gotten a message from "Raven" to meet her in her room at midnight. And "Raven" had told Starfire not to knock on her door, only to come in without hesitation.

He would make his move tonight.

**Raven's room: 11:35 p.m.**

**Raven's POV:**

Damn, it's 11:35. I spent at least two hours thinking of a way to get my revenge. But Robin kept on running. If I were going to win this "race" of ours, I would have to run faster.

As I got ready for bed, I kept on thinking of a plot to ruin Robin. But I wanted to make him pay for kissing me like that.

I would leave it for later though… … …

**Robin's POV: (11:55)**

Being the leader has its advantages, such as knowing the code for all the rooms.

As soon as I punched in the code for Raven's room, the door opened. I saw Raven peacefully sleeping in her bed.

This was going to be good.

I took off my shirt, and placed it carelessly on the bed. I took off my mask, and then gently lifted up Raven.

What she was wearing shocked me: A tight spaghetti strap and a pair of tight shorts. This was going way too easy. I lied down on the bed, and then put Raven on top of me. I put the covers over her body, pulled down the straps, and covered the parts of her body showing clothing.

And then I heard Starfire coming.

Perfect.

"Friend Raven?"

I pretended to sleep as I heard the door opening.

And then I heard Starfire's gasp, and then I could hear her running down the hall while sobbing.

Raven was going to get it tomorrow.

I got up, put everything back in its place, and left the room.

**Morning:**

**Raven's POV:**

The words "I hate you" do not describe how I feel about Robin. I absolutely _loathe_ him.

Guess what he did?

_Flashback:_

_I heard a knock on my door. I looked at the clock._

_5:00 a.m._

_What the hell?_

"_Raven, we must speak immediately!" Starfire shouted. _

"_Um, sure?"_

_I got up, and then opened the door. I saw a fuming Starfire in front of me. _

"_Star? I was sleeping." _

"_Yes! You were sleeping with my boy! Raven, you have displeased me very much! You told me that there was nothing going on between you and Robin! And last night…" She was crying._

"_Starfire, what are you talking about?" _

"_DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"_

"_Starfire, we're friends, I wouldn't lie to you."_

"_You are not worthy of the name 'friend'. You are a lying, cheating, boyfriend stealer!"_

"_OK! THAT'S IT STARFIRE! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I shouted._

_Starfire took a deep breath, and said, "Last night, when you had called me, I came into my room and saw you and Robin SLEEPING together!"_

"_What the hell? I never called you! Why would I go to bed with that arrogant bastard?"_

"_To steal him away from me! Robin thinks I am better, and more beautiful than you! So you have cursed him! Good-bye _friend _Raven!"_

_She left._

_End Flashback._

I cannot believe him! If that's the way it's going to be, then brace yourself Robin!

------------------------

**Robin's POV:**

Damn, Starfire's voice is _loud._

Raven is probably mad at me.

Again. Good.

But, what next?

Of course.

I could make her leave the Teen Titans, but, I wouldn't make her.

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg will.

------------------------

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Dedication: Blackrose2005 for being my beta! ♥♥♥♥♥**

**Living Room:**

"Friends!" Starfire came in with an angry voice. "Raven shall not be a part of this team! She is a lying cheating boyfriend stealing Gognark!"

"Uh dude, what a gongark?"

"No idea."

Beast Boy and Cyborg were the only ones in the room, along with Starfire. And, coincidentally, Raven and Robin were not, which just confirmed Starfire's suspicions.

"Friends! I will repeat what I have said! We must kick Raven out of this team! She does not deserve to be here! Especially after she stole Robin!"

"Yo, Starfire, chill. What did Rae do?"

"She had called me last night, and I found her sleeping with Robin!"

Beast Boy got a bit depressed, but thought then to go after Starfire since she was free.

"THEY WHAT?"

Then the door opened. "Cyborg, could you be any louder?" Raven asked, as she headed for the kitchen, completely ignoring Starfire.

"What is this?" Cyborg went up to her and quietly asked her, "Star just told me you slept with Robin! Is this true?" he hissed.

She turned to face him, and said, "No. I don't know who told her that. I am not interested in that fuckin' idiot who deserves to go to Hell more than I do." Then she continued making her tea.

"Okay then, why should I believe you and not her?"

"Come with me Cyborg." He followed her to the security room, and she shoved a tape into his metal hands.

"What's this?"

"A tape of my hallway last night. Look at it." Cyborg just stared at her. "Go on."

He put the tape in, and the proof that Raven was not lying was right there. The tape consisted of image that showed Robin coming into Raven's room at 11:55 P.M. About five minutes later, Starfire opened Raven's door, and left crying. Then Robin left the room smirking.

"Um, okay. I believe some parts of your story. But what happened inside?"

"I'll show you, but I'm going to leave. I don't want to experience it again."

"Okay." She handed him the tape and went to wait outside the door.

Cyborg believed her after that.

**Robin's room:**

'This is not good.' thought Robin. He had just recently found out that Cyborg knew the truth about him. Of course, he knew the truth about the both of them already, but… this incident was going to hurt him.

'I need an excuse… maybe if I leave, they won't be able to catch me, and I can attack Raven from the outside.' He thought. Then he prepared his letter.

Later on… 

As Starfire passed Robin's room, she found a note, and then she left to tell the other titans.

She was not mad at Raven, and was apologizing immediately after she had found out the truth. Robin was truly the lying, cheating, "bastard", as Raven had started to call him.

"Friends?" Three faces looked up to her.

"I have found this piece of paper underneath Robin's door. It seems he has left us."

Raven took the paper from her, and it read:

Dear Titans,

One of my old friends needs help with a villain they've had an encounter with. You do not know them, nor do you know the villain, so I have not taken you. It would be too dangerous. I'm sorry. I'm headed for another town, but I have left my communicator here, in case you try to track me. I do not know when I will be back, but I know it should be over at least a week. I will send you letters only, for the villain does not know my name and it will be safer. Cyborg, you're in command. Good-bye. I'll see you soon.

Robin.

"Looks like Robin is trying to escape us. He must've figured out we knew the truth." Said Raven.

'And this will be the perfect opportunity to get my revenge.'

**Please review.**


	7. Nightwing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Dedication: Blackrose2005 for being my beta reader… thanks!  **

Midnight had passedin Jump City. The moon reflected against the ocean waters near Titans Tower. All the citizens were sleeping, except for one half-demon.

Raven tossed and turned in bed; sleeping was the last thing on her mind. She got up, and threw on a bathrobe carelessly. She went to the center of her room, got into a meditating position, and started to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she chanted. She was near to finding her center.

'Focus Raven…' she thought. Her eyes were closed; she was too deep in meditation afterwards… she didn't hear anything. 

Someone went through the large window in her room. The intruder did not wish to be caught in Raven's wrath. He saw her meditating.

'_Perfect.'_ He thought.

He reached her soon enough. He took out a small dagger from his belt, which was next to his sword. He was dressed in black, hiding him in the shadows of Raven's room. He silently crept over to the girl.

Just as he was about to press the dagger next to her throat, a sword was holding him hostage around his neck.

The man's eyes widened. If he moved, there was no doubt the sword was slice his head off. He turned his head slightly and saw a man with a black and blue mask.

'_Nightwing…'_ he thought.

Raven opened her eyes and turned around. She was sure someone had said Nightwing.

'_Either someone's messing with my head, or someone was in my room…'_ she thought as she went to inspect her window. Sure enough, she vaguely saw a figure swinging to the city.

"Who was that?" she whispered to herself. _'Could it have been Robin?'_

She decided to go to bed; that would help her most right now.

**Downtown; Jump City:**

A figure swung onto the rooftop of WAYNE industries, with him was another figure.

Nightwing grabbed the man by his collar. The man in black whimpered silently.

"Why were you in her room?" Nightwing hissed. The man trembled in his grasp.

"Nothing… really sir…" he whispered, not looking at Nightwing's face.

Nightwing punched the man. "Who are you? Why were you in Raven's room?"

"Nothing…"

"TELL ME!" he punched him again.

"Who sent you?" Nightwing asked. He walked over to him.

"S… Slade, Nightwing sir. Please don't kill me! I just needed money!" The man begged.

Nightwing face was emotionless. Inside, he was raging with fury. "WHY?"

"Slade didn't say sir…"

Nightwing grunted. "Do you know Slade is a top criminal? A murderer? He'll kill you once he's done with you!"

The man nodded a _no._ Nightwing sent a few more punches and rendered the man unconscious.

He found out what had happened. The HIVE broke out of jail, and also a ridiculing Jinx, who could not seem to shut about the fact that she placed a curse on Raven and Robin, and was gloating about it in his face.

Needless to say, she needed an Emergency Room in a hospital when he was done with her.

He felt so… so guilty about cursing at her, fighting her, but not about kissing her.

He never regretted kissing her.

She tasted so… sweet, and a smell of lilacs surrounded her. Having her in his arms… it was as if they were made for each other. She fit into his arms so perfectly.

But now… he couldn't see her. She hated him so much, as well as the rest of the team.

'What do I do now?' 

**Please review.**


	8. He Was RIght

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**The last chapter was taking place in the present.

* * *

**

Raven woke up to find the darkness of her room waiting to greet her. She stiffly got up and looked out her window once more. She had performed this activity many times in the night, but now, she was waiting for something.

More like someone.

She was sure someone was in her room. She found blood at the base of her neck, silently flowing from a wound on her body. When she wiped it up, and she couldn't recall every performing something that would make her bleed, she realized that someone was there _last night_. Her suspicions were correct.

All she needed to do now was figure out who it was.

She immediately went to the bathroom to prepare her for the day to come, and came out and retrieved a book.

The thick book had an intricate design. Each page was gold. It was bordered with gold, and the cover was red leather, harboring the words **_Time… Rohyu…_**

Rohyu was another way to say time in Azarathian. Raven wiped off the dust residing on the book; she never thought she would have to use this book. Never… it was too dangerous.

But her situation could not wait.

She opened the book and turned to the last page, reading the script Index as she looked for Past, Night, and People.

It was another way to figure out how to find them.

Sure, there could have been easier ways, but none of them were as quick as this. Who knew who could have entered her room? Especially if they wanted something.

Raven found what she was looking for. But a tap at her window made her look up and lose her place.

Raven opened it to find the one and only Boy Wonder.

Or should she say Nightwing?

"Hey bitch." He said, oh so nicely, may she add. He entered the room and sat down on her bed.

Raven growled. "Get off of my bed you big-headed moron."

Robin mocked hurt. "Ouch Raven, that hurt. But, is that any way to treat your hero?"

Raven could only roll her eyes. "How the fuck, are _you_ a hero? Not including that ridiculous outfit, walking traffic light."

"Aw… poor girl still mad because I beat her? But anyway, I did save you last night." Raven froze. "Yea…" Robin continued. "A guy came in here… said he was from Slade and was sent to kill you. I was suspicious and look where it got me! I had to save you, or else your perfect little neck would have a slit." Robin drew a hand around his neck, imitating a knife slicing a head.

"Yea right." Raven turned to leave. "Now get out of my room!" were her final words as she left, forgetting the book.

Robin smirked.

* * *

Raven entered her room half an hour later, trying to clear her mind filled with Beast Boy's boring antics, when she saw her book.

"Oh darn… forgot about that." The book gave memories, literally.

She looked around, no Robin in sight. She sighed in relief. She picked up her book and performed the spell.

It was then that she found out Robin was telling the truth.

* * *

**How do you think Raven will react? Please tell me; I'm not sure myself.** **

* * *

Information:**

**Contest name: I Can't Love... but I Will Anyway. **

**Judges: Raven42431, Ravenrogue19, and Raven92**

**Due date: End of June**

**Summary: Raven is not supposed to love right? Robin talks her into being able to love by a very, sweet kiss.**

**AN: This is a new contest, hosted by Raven42431. ****I wrote a sample, called "Do Me A Favor". **


	9. Lust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Dedicated to _Blackrose2005_ for being my beta.**

* * *

Raven's hands trembled as she dropped the heavy book of Time Spells, which made a soft "thump" noise on the carpeted floor. She felt her knees buckle under her, and the next minute, she found out she was on the floor, her head resting against the bed. 

She could not recall performing the spell incorrectly; no, the time spell wouldn't have even flinched if she had done it wrong. That must have meant that Nightwing, the bastard who she hated so, was tell the truth…

'**_NO WAY!'_** thought Bravery inside of Raven's head. Raven agreed with the emotion. She must've done something wrong, looked at the wrong place, _something_, she didn't care what, as long as the bastard wasn't right. She knew how conceited he was. He would surely use it against her.

"So Angel, you must've figured out I was right." Raven froze. It was too late for her to stop him from knowing. She sighed. She waited for it to come.

"Well at least I don't have to hide from my friends because if an idiotic act!" she said, and turned away from him with her arms crossed.

Robin laughed and it left a smirk on his face. He was now wearing his Robin costume, leaving the Nightwing costume elsewhere. "Aw." He taunted her, walking closer to her until he was faced with her back. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist with her arms trapped, his smirk growing when she stiffened. "Are you still mad about that night?" he whispered into her ear huskily. She turned over her shoulder, ready to give him the glare of the century.

He only shocked her more when he started to kiss her senseless.

* * *

**(Morning:)**

Raven's eyes fluttered open to greet the morning. Of course it was only dawn and the sun had not yet risen, but the sky was pink and blue, a beautiful sight to behold.

She groaned, her head ready to spilt into two pieces. She put a hand to her head, trying to calm down the painful headache that was threatening to shred her thoughts.

As she was ready to sit up, as well as blinking her eyes to relieve them of sleep, she felt a weight above her body.

Raven froze.

Come to think of it, the window was open, and she felt colder than ever. Why was she so? She looked at herself.

If Raven were the type to scream bloody murder, she would have done so, right then and there.

She was stripped naked, and Robin was on top of her, sleeping soundly.

"Oh fuck." She whispered to herself. She wished now that this was all shit; part of some shitty joke like last time.

She closed her eyes to only see reminiscence of last night.

"Why be mad over something that happened so long ago?" he asked, his whispers leaving shivers down her spine.

"_It was three days ago you bastard." He kissed her again, though this time she struggled, wanting to break free of this curse. _

"_And to me that's an eternity…" He kissed her neck, undoing the cape and pulled down the collar of her leotard. _

"_Let me go you piece of-" he kissed her smack on the lips, not caring that she was talking. _

With his mouth still over her lips, he said, "Angels shouldn't use such naughty words."

Raven broke out of the trance, afraid to see his reaction to their love fest last night, even though it was not out of love.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" she whispered to herself.

She wasn't sure what allowed Robin to violate her like that, or why Robin had violated her in the first place. But she knew she liked it… no matter how hard to say, she enjoyed it. It wasn't rape. It was sex.

She did _not _justhave **sex **with Robin. But no matter how much she denied it, the fact that she and Robin slept together was the truth.

Jinx's curse; she knew that pink-haired witch had something to do with this. There must've been a flaw in the spell, the opposite of what was supposed to happen… happened.

Instead of hate raging between the two, it was lust.

Raven could only hope that it wouldn't happen again.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

**Please, please review. **


	10. His View

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Dedicated to Blackrose2005 for being my beta.**

_**

* * *

**_

The first thing Robin noticed when he woke up from slumber, was that is was dark.

_Very _dark. Or perhaps it was the fact that his eyelids were still shut? That option was diminished as his eyes, were indeed, open. _'Where am I?'_ thought Robin as he groggily forced himself to wake up, only to bump into something else.

_'What the fuck?'_

He blinked to try and move away the remains of sleep from his eyes. That was when he noticed how _cold_ he felt on skin that was not covered with the warm blanket, no wait, that was _body _heat. Skin against skin; not the fabric of a blanket.

Okay, he was offically freaked.

Next to the warmth, which was quite comforting by the way, he felt something heavy on top of him. Not too heavy like weights Cyborg used, but not featherweight either. As if a few pillows were on top of him, yes, that was it. What confused him even more was that he felt comfortable with this "thing" on him.

Turning on that lamp had been a bad idea.

Yes, it was dark, so in the darkness, you turn on a light. Robin commited that mistake by doing so for he now revealed hair, which was a _lovely_ shade of violet, fanned out on his chest, a bit of hair covering the beautiful eyes that laid behind the eyelids. Even more so, this room was not his. He, for one, enjoyed reading, but his collection did not include the countless number of books set on the triangle-shaped bookcase in the corner of the room. Nor was his room blue for that matter...

Okay, where the fuck was he?

That was the question that ran through his mind. With all thoughts of tiredness crawling out of his mind, he was fully awake, now noticing that is was still dark, probably because it was 3:00 am in the morning.

How _joyful_. He woke up to find himself in a bed with the girl he hates, at 3 am in the morning!

_Perfect, _ain't it?

Why _was_ he awake with the girl, he refused to say her name, next to him? And why in the world was he nak-...

Oh shit, he was naked.

Apparantly, so was Raven. It didn't matter anymore; it was obvious what happened last night. All Robin wanted to do now was yell.

Loudly.

And in shear torture and pure terror.

Because, what else was he supposed to do? He just had **_sex_** with the girl he supposedly hated. Just because he knew the truth about the curse didn't mean that it wasn't in effect. But now that he thought about it, waking Raven up right now, led to a LOT of injuries. Most likely because waking up a half-demon Robin-hater at night, with Robin's presence _near_ her, was NOT a good idea.

Robin rubbed his eyes, to find out that his mask was gone. _His **mask**_ was gone! That meant that... that filthy witch saw his eyes! How dare she?

And why were they sleeping together anyway?

It was the curse; that had to be it. Perhaps it was a side-effect for it was placed upon a half-demon... or maybe they had broken it last night!

He heard Raven mumbling in her sleep. She mumbled in her sleep? "I hate... your pathetic... soul... Robin..."

Alright then, they _hadn't_ broken it.

How joyful!

Not.

He would just sleep this off. This was a dream... yes, it was a pathetic little dream and everything would go away by morning.

_**

* * *

**_

**Basically it was from Robin's perspective, just to give you his thoughts on what he knew. This was before last chapter though. (How ironic.)**

**Please review if you want more.**


	11. The Easy Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"You've said that eight times already."

"And you haven't heard the last of me yet. You will regret this; I assure you."

"Greeeaaaat…" he whispered to himself.

Robin sighed deeply as he laid butt naked underneath the navy colored blankets placed on Raven's bed. Raven herself woke up, teeth grinding; her face distorted into a scowl, but was calm (how, he didn't want to know). He shut his eyes, knowing that it was of no use, for Raven had already seen his ice blue eyes, both last night and this dreadful morning.

It was around ten o' clock, both of them falling back asleep and waking up to Starfire's banging ("Friend Raven! You must come out of your room and join us for a delightful feast! We must spend some more time together, for we do not talk very much, do you not agree?"), Cyborg's ranting ("Rae, you in there? I know you don't like comin' out, but you gotta some time!") And Beast Boy being annoying as usual ("He-he, Rae, I mean Raven, it's already ten, and you haven't come out. Normally you wake up like, way before me, and you're not... so yea... I'll leave now").

Thankfully, he picked not morphing into a fly and spying on Raven this morning. Perhaps he has learned his lesson after all of Raven's threats, and her actually _completing_ them.

Yea right. Soon, Starfire would be able to cook and become a world wide infamous chef who went cooking for the finest restaurants every week.

The two birds themselves woke up in a... (Cough) compromising position. Apparently, Raven had her back to Robin, whose arm was slung around Raven's petite waist, pulling her closer, and his face was lodged in Raven's hair, probably smelling the scent of lilacs that radiated off of it.

Fuck, there he went again.

Robin slowly sat up, wiping the beads of sweat that trickled down his forehead, and shifting so that he wouldn't pull the blanket upwards more than necessary. Last thing he needed was getting her even angrier than she was now. He breathed in deeply, biting his tongue to suppress the raging words of lust that threatened to leave his mouth. He knew, if he spoke, he would say something stupid (like how he wanted to fuck her again) or something mean (like calling her a bitchy whore, bad idea, dontcha think?) and ending up with _many_, _many_ bruises and probably a trip to his well dug grave that Raven would have prepared _just_ for his arrival.

Isn't that sweet of her?

"I don't hate you Robin." She stated, her voice stern ad grim. "I _loathe_ you, and **despise** your very existence on this retched planet we call home."

"I knew you were going to say that." He grumbled. Picking up a pair of boxers that lay on the floor next to Raven's bed, he quickly placed it on himself, his body still under the covers, and stood up, picking up his other clothes when his search was complete. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Raven mumbling something to herself, and soon used her telekinesis to pick up her scattered clothing. Being the gentlemen he was, (when he wasn't talking, fighting, or making contact with the bitch, as he liked to call her, behind him), he turned around when her clothing was received.

"Hm, seems as if you do have imaginary powers." She grumbled back, knowing he couldn't hear her and couldn't if he tried. "You're going to regret this." She stated for the ninth time, or was it the tenth? At this point, she didn't care, as long as he got the message though his thick, fuckin' skull it was okay.

"So, how would you like your death?" she stated quickly, her clothing back on her body, as was his. "Slow and painful? Or slower and extreme pain burning through your flesh?" She folded her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Gee, they're _such_ hard choices!" Robin rolled his ice blue eyes before placing his mask on his face. "Which one is which?" he asked, playing along to make time go faster.

"Hm…" she mockingly placed a finger on her chin, tapping it, before rolling her violet eyes and continued to reply. "How about I use a sharp knife to stab your stomach, let it play around with your organs, and then take it out painfully slowly, cut open your stomach harshly, take out your intestines and force-feed it to you? With you still conscious?"

Robin, a **little** intimidated, of course he wouldn't admit it, but he was, because Raven was known to fulfill her threats. And the fact that she stated it so _calmly_ was what got to him.

"That was the slow and painful way."

_Gulp. _He didn't really want to stick around for the _slower and extreme pain burning through your flesh _way.

"As much as I loved to stay and hear your _wonderful_ threats, we have a city to save." With that, Robin left the room, and a smirking Raven behind, knowing she won their little battle.

Of course, she wouldn't _mind_ performing the devious act. But that would rouse a few questions.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Unfortunately, you're part of this team too." he mumbled silently as soon as the door to the bitch's room was shut firmly, completely forgetting the fact that his team was still mad at him.

Truth was though, he didn't.

**ENTER**

**My mother is pissed and when she's pissed, I can't stay around the computer or she freaks at me. (She gets mad at everyone, even though she's mad at one person.) So it took me a while to write this.**

**Please review or I will _NOT_ update. Emphasis on "not".**

**Ivy**


	12. Blackmail

**Disclaimer: Tch, waves hand away I don't care at this point.**

**Thanks to (Drum roll please) _Blackrose2005_! Come on down!**

**Call me Ms. Sarcastic, why don't ya?**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"Pass the butter please."

"Get it yourself."

"Make me."

"Fine."

A hand was raised, telekinetic energy surrounding it, right into the direction of its enemy. The so-called "enemy" stood up, bird-a-rang in hand, as it was intended for the amethyst-eyed sorceress in front of him. A low growl was emitted from the two of them, and a sigh from the half-robot who was forced to sit between the two, enduring their "lover's quarrel".

"Someone kill me now." He whispered in agony, as he witnessed the not so shocking wrestling mania that he had front row tickets to! His eyes flickered back in forth, occasionally viewing the cow that someone threw harshly (he was guessing it was Beast Boy, considering he saw green somewhere in the tornadoes), and the Battle of the Blitz continued raging on.

He stood up, sighing again, as he blocked out the sounds of screaming, arguing and "my leg" that a man, for some treacherous reason, screamed out. **(1)** Walking towards the kitchen in an lazy manner, Cyborg picked up the dishes along the way, being full aware the their "Boy Wonder" was not going to perform the task, seeing as he was probably going to be busy killing, and or making out with Raven.

Yes, he heard them and their how would he say it _remarkable_ night.

Oh, and did they forget that the walls were _not_ soundproof (Robin and Raven tended to use earplugs, Cyborg was shut off, Starfire placed them in her nostrils in an effort to use them, and Beast Boy could sleep through an apocalypse), and the fact that Cyborg woke up at six in the morning to get a head start on breakfast before Beast Boy and his malicious tofu got there first, so he could hear their banter over the fact that _they had **sex**_.

Honestly, kids these days.

Letting out another sigh (he tended to do so in an attempt not to punch someone skyway in the moon), he focused his attention on washing the dishes, a chore no one seemed to enjoy in the Titans tower.

Looking over behind his shoulder, and once again witnessing Raven and Robin's lover's quarrel, he turned around, slumping, cursing at Starfire and Beast Boy for being lucky of not being there that morning (They were visiting Titans East; Cyborg knew he couldn't leave the lovers alone, so he went against it), and knew this had to stop.

Where the fuckin' _hell _was Jinx when you needed her? Truthfully, that girl was going to get a lot more than a few years in jail when Cyborg was done with her. Smirking, he thought of a plan, while finishing the dishes and leaving the room, all the while ignoring the lovebirds, and made some arrangements to visit the Jump City Prison Facility.

That girl wouldn't even know what was coming.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

The dreary morning of that day had turned into rain splatter as the evidence of rain fell upon Jump City. Small flashes on lighting passed now and then, giving light to the two birds, for their electricity had gone out, and now they were waiting for the backup electricity.

Blue masked eyes met lavender ones as the two glared at each other ruthlessly, knowing it would do them nothing to act like immature ten-year-olds, and went back to being their impassive, smart, mature selves.

Hallelujah.

It was only after Cyborg left the tower to head for an unknown direction (they had no clue that it was _Jinx_ he was heading after) that they realized that they were all alone, for they already possessed the knowledge that Starfire and Beast Boy had not been there since yesterday). So here they were: two enemies, two lovers, with no electricity in the tower for the backup regenerator refused to work.

Just perfect. (Sarcasm, mind you.)

Robin glanced at the girl he loathed and lust after (he would never get used to that), who (unfortunately for him), caught him staring at immediately cussed at him for the sake of arguing.

"What Bird Boy?"

For some unknown reason (it must have been unknown) his brain didn't think of a witty comeback, an insult to prove to Raven that he was just as smart (if not smarter, but please, keep dreaming Robin) than her.

So why was he just content with staring at her?

"Excuse me?"

It was a simple reply, denying nothing, nor allowing his opponent to gain anything out of a common mere sentence.

He watched her roll her eyes in a quick motion as lighting passed rapidly, only to be covered by the splatter of raindrops. Inwardly smirking (for some odd reason), he simply stared at her, while she returned his gaze, none of their faces revealing emotions.

"Care to explain to me as to _why_ you were staring at me?"

He replied with his own question. "Care to explain why you were staring at **me**?"

Another lightening shard passed, allowing Robin to view the frown being placed upon his teammate's face. Reminded him of his own…

A glazed look passed over Robin's eyes as he reminisced the morning's interesting events. After their not-so-calm encounter at Raven's bed, stark naked, the two had come upon an agreement (the apocalypse was sure to arrive); no one should gain knowledge of their actions the previous nights. Therefore, a small play was to be in order. It wasn't an easy decision, but it had to be done, even if Raven did loathe and despise him to the ends of the Earth.

She told on him, and he'd tell the others about _them_. It was a simple concept, truth be told. Blackmail was indeed one of the world's greatest, yet weakest links. It truly mattered on which side you were on. And poor Raven was on the weakest link.

Knowing anger would have gotten loose had she not held her anger in, she agreed, even if she was teaming up with a lying, sadistic, perverted bastard who deserved to rot in her Father's eyes for all of eternity and longer.

So they played dumb. It may have been a stupid plan, yet it worked. They gained the harmful evidence (thanks to Raven's telekinesis), and burned in; the only remaining of it were the ashes that floated along the ocean's waters. It took a while, and the team probably didn't trust him for a while (probably longer) but no intimidating harm was done.

Robin opened his eyes to find himself only a few inches away from Raven's face, inwardly shivering at the fact that her breath was mixed with his, and her breath reached his face, slowly blowing on it. How in the world did he arrive in this position? Imagine if the others walked in on them right now; what in the world would they think?

Of course, he wasn't thinking, and neither was she, when the glazed look in their eyes returned, and it was a matter of time before both their lips touched one another's.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**My God, Blackrose2005, where are you? Please tell me if there are mistakes, I haven't had this beta-ed. **

**Please review, or I will NOT update. **


	13. Embarrassing Realizations

**Disclaimer: …**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I forget half the stories I need to update. **

* * *

"Robin," she said in the middle of a kiss. "We… shouldn't be … doing this…"

He didn't bother to listen to what she had to say. He kissed her harder, his arms gripping her body and she could only return the kiss.

_Why am I doing this?_She thought to herself, but didn't stop.

_This isn't me… it's… it's… The spell? What spell?_

She wasn't able to think of anything else as he continued to ravish her with kisses.

Robin, on the other hand, only smirked even further when she didn't do anything to stop him. It was a sign of weakness, he assumed. After all, Raven didn't go around making out with people, especially him.

He had to keep this up. She was ashamed of having a relationship, he could tell. So he used it against her. She erased the their friends' minds, convincing them they have never seen any tape, which was soon burnt.

_But that's not the only reason. _

As much as he hated her, a part of him wanted to love her, to cherish her, while another side of him wanted to burn her alive.

_What's with me? Why am I acting like this?_

He kissed her harder.

He needed to use this against her… that's why he was doing this…

No! There was more to this! More than these fake kisses and this hate! This lust and this blackmail!

But what? What was it that made him do this?

_What happened… ?_

_The curse? The… the curse! I forgot about it again!_

_Is that what it does? If you ever remember it,_ _it convinces you nothing happened?_

* * *

Large echoes surrounded the Hospital as Cyborg walked through it, his target being a pink-haired witch.

When he got to a room, he opened the door, seeing a _very _injured Jinx.

"You're not here to beat me up too, are you?"

"How do you get rid of that curse?"

She smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I don't think you want to end up dead. If you don't tell me, at this rate you'll be six feet under before you even know it."

A frown marred her features, and she sighed before speaking. "Both of them have to realize that they're under my spell. At the same time. One of them can't realize it and tell the other person. If that happens, the curse lasts longer."

* * *

_The curse! _He thought, still kissing her.A spell? Jinx's spell? 

Her eyes widened. _Jinx's spell! _

The two of them separated as the realization of Jinx's curse filled their brains.

They took one glance at each other, before Raven quickly ran out the room.

"Raven!"

But it was too late. She was embarrassed as it was… and so was he.

* * *

**Sorry for no updates. I think this is going to end soon… (The story I mean). **

**Please review?**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	14. Helpful Apologies

**Oh wow. I'm so sorry, I... forgot about this story, heh heh. Sorry. Life's been a b-tch lately, and school is tougher, so my brain isn't working as well as it **_**should.**_** If there's no one out there reading this, um... I don't blame you. I seriously have a gazallion new ideas for stories every day but can't do anything because I know I have a responsibility to finish my other stories. :(**

* * *

_Raven... _

"Open the door Raven." He had been leaning against this wall for hours, exhausted mostly because it was already past midnight, but he refused to go away. It took him a lot of courage to get himself in front of Raven's door, even MORE courage to try and knock, and he knew if he left now, he wouldn't dare come back so soon.

"Raven... don't make this harder than it already is. We need to talk and you know it."

Silence.

Dammit, he wouldn't be surprised if she put up some sort of spell to make sure she couldn't hear him, and then went back to sleep for herself.

_... She wouldn't do that. _

He knew she wouldn't but he needed to keep himself occupied.

_I doubt she'll be able to sleep on that bed. _

After what they did, he wasn't able to sleep anywhere near a bed.

It brought back memories he didn't really feel like bringing up.

_Doesn't that make me a bit of a hypocrite? _

Didn't it? Here he was forcing Raven to get out of her room and talk to him for once, but he himself wasn't able to face the goddamn truth.

He couldn't accept it either.

"Raven..."

This wasn't their fault. None of it was. They were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. And because of it, all this bullshit happened to them. Fighting like enemies, betraying her, making love to her...

_Was it really making love if I was under a curse? _

Was it really? Was it just sex that one night? Or was it two...?

_Dammit, I can't even recall all the times I violated her. It wasn't even with her consent, seeing as we were under a spell. _

Because he was leaning on a wall, he didn't fall into Raven's room when the door opened. He glanced at her quickly, then went back to resuming his glare at the wall.

She noticed he wasn't wearing a mask.

"You're right." She said, speaking for the first time in hours after their last embarrassing encounter.

It was odd. The two of them were both much more mature than they're acting now. Usually they would note that the situation was a mistake, everything that happened wasn't in their control, wasn't their fault...

But for some reason, they couldn't find themselves forgiving themselves for doing what they did.

Both of them had slept with one another. Both of them had fought like crazy. Both of them "betrayed" each other to the team in some shape or form.

"... Look." He hesitated before speaking, Raven heard it. He was hoping she didn't catch it but she did.

She knew much more about him during the time she was under a spell, even though he wasn't himself.

"... The two of us have been through a lot lately."

_A lot is an understatement. _

"And..." He sighed and turned around, looking her in the eye. "Raven I'm sorry."

She knew she shouldn't have, and it wasn't like her, but she found herself wrapping her arms around him, tightening her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry too."

After all they'd been through, this whole curse, even though the negative outcome was worst than the positive outcome, they both knew something.

_None of it was supposed to happen. _

_But it did. _

_And now, all they could do, was do what they hadn't been doing these past few weeks. _

_**Helping each other. **_

* * *

**Um... that's the end because I seriously need to end my stories, but also because if I drag this out any longer I don't think it'll feel right. Yes it's a horrible ending but it has a lot of meaning on the inside. (Yes that's BS but at the same time it makes sense, right?) **

**I really don't want to drag it out more. I feel like it'll ruin the mood. That's just my perspective as the author. You, as reviewers, are allowed to share your comments. **

**THANK YOU for everyone and anyone who is still reading this (I'm very proud of you for being so patient) and I'm SO happy for all the reviews I've gotten and all the people who have read this and enjoyed it and I'm terribly SORRY for making you wait for such a crappy ending like this... **

**I won't be surprised if I don't get many reviews... **

**Love,**

**Ivy **


End file.
